


Have the Cake (and Eat It, Too)

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic af, Fluffy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Yuzuvier as a newly married couple!! I need all the domestic fluff"In a shocking twist of events, Yuzuru didn’t have to ask to be carried, for once. In fact, he hardly had time to react when Javier hooked an arm around the back of the younger man’s knees, the other hand resting against his back. If Yuzuru stiffened or struggled, they both might have went toppling over. As it was, he was almost too surprised to do anything and only slackened his control; when he was in the air and somehow safely nestled in the other man’s arms, Yuzuru glanced up, confused, but his lips still curled into a small smile."





	Have the Cake (and Eat It, Too)

In a shocking twist of events, Yuzuru didn’t have to ask to be carried, for once. In fact, he hardly had time to react when Javier hooked an arm around the back of the younger man’s knees, the other hand resting against his back. If Yuzuru stiffened or struggled, they both might have went toppling over. As it was, he was almost too surprised to do anything and only slackened his control; when he was in the air and somehow safely nestled in the other man’s arms, Yuzuru glanced up, confused, but his lips still curled into a small smile.

Javier looked down, eyes soft and warm and honey-like. “I know it might be too traditional for us, and definitely a little sexist, but some people say you’re supposed to carry your spouse through the threshold,” he explained, able to keep Yuzuru secure even while he fished out his key to their apartment and unlocked the door with one hand. “And you love to be picked up, so I thought it would fit. Hope you don’t mind.” He pushed the door open with his hip and walked inside.

In order to be a team-player, Yuzuru dramatically wrapped his arms around Javier’s neck, still looking up at him. He had a wonderful sort of profile, and his jaw was absolute perfection, but there was something about staring up at him, at this incredible man who now also happened to be his husband, that left the young man utterly in awe.

Oh. Husband.

How incredible.

Yuzuru smiled a bit more widely, and he let one of his hands move to touch Javier’s cheek. “You need to shave,” he mused.

“Oh, so the honeymoon facial hair is done now?” Javier shot back pleasantly. He closed the door with his foot. “I actually really liked it…can I put you down now?”

“Three things: don’t act like I’m too heavy for you. You’re the one who picked me up. And yes, because we left our bags outside. So if you want to help me out with that, I would appreciate it, greatly.” He tapped Javier again on the cheek, and Javier relented, setting him back onto the ground.

***

They were really perfect together, honestly. And it wasn’t as if they had really been dating all that long, but they had known each other so long, and they really did make a fantastic love story–supposed-to-be-rivals and yet close friends, training under the same coach, always vying for the same prizes, and it all culminated in a lot of passion and tenderness.

Their engagement wasn’t opulent or exciting at all, considering the two. Javier was a romantic, and Yuzuru was excessive, and yet they had just been lying in bed together, Javier tracing Yuzuru’s soft cheek, and he smiled tiredly. Yuzuru was watching him, and he remembered thinking that there was nothing that he wanted more than this moment, that he would never be content if he couldn’t be with Javier for the rest of his life, and so he said the thing that he probably shouldn’t have said yet–

“Do you want to get married?”

And Javier only nodded, still sleepy, as if the question hadn’t even surprised him. “Sure.”

***

Once their bags were stacked against the wall, Yuzuru took a few seconds to look around. They still had a lot to figure out about living arrangements. For now, they were in Canada because Yuzuru still had a season or two to skate competitively left in him (and his mother had been understandably concerned, since she had taken care of him entirely while he trained, but he thought it was fair that she should be allowed to stay if she wanted to, or move back to Japan with the rest of the family–for now, and perhaps only tentatively, she was in Japan), but they both knew that they would eventually have to choose between Japan or Spain.

But that time hadn’t come yet, and neither were willing to talk over options yet.

Javier was examining the kitchen, and Yuzuru thought it was quite interesting how much the two of them differed in becoming acquainted with their new home. Yuzuru wanted to look at the space, to think about how he wanted to change the aesthetics and how he wanted to decorate. On the other hand, Javier was a bit more practical; he was examining the kitchen, the utensils, and it was evident that he was already making a mental list of what they would need to buy.

That they would be going on shopping trips together, as a married couple, was a sort of mind-boggling thing. An amazing one, of course, but a mind-boggling one.

“What are you thinking of?” Javier asked softly, and he had crossed the room so silently that Yuzuru hadn’t even noticed.

Shaking his head slightly, and pulling himself back into reality, Yuzuru answered, “Nothing. I’m just–this is our life now.” Everything about this apartment–its bareness and newness and promise–was exactly what their relationship was going to be, what their marriage–wow, they were married, Yuzuru thought–was going to be. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and it was amazing.

“I know, I’m in shock, too.” Javier grinned, and he pulled Yuzuru close, one hand snaking around his waist. “You know what I’m thinking about?”

“That we’re going to go shopping with each other, and if someone asks, we can say that we’re married?” Yuzuru raised his eyebrows expectantly, and he frowned when Javier’s eyes widened somewhat.

“…I was going to say that, actually.” When he noticed Yuzuru’s unconvinced expression, Javier shook his head. “I”m really not kidding, Yuzu, I was thinking of that! I get to tell people that I’m married to you. You. Yuzuru Hanyu. I just–I guess I never thought about it, not even before the wedding, but we have each other now, and I just…I love you.” He leaned down to peck the younger man, lips touching for the briefest of moments.

“…I love you, too. And I get to tell people that I’m married to Javier Fernandez. I don’t think either of us have anything to ever complain about.”

Nodding, Javier ran his thumb along Yuzuru’s hip, the young man fidgeting slightly under the featherlight touch. “Well, except for the fact that you’re very stubborn and refuse to admit that you need help. Then I think that we’re pretty good, otherwise.”

“So says the passive-aggressive man.”

They both grinned, and Yuzuru dropped his head against Javier’s chest, laughing lightly. “I won’t mind, though. I know you well enough already.” That was the easiest part about being in a relationship with Javier, that they already had such a deep relationship originally built upon a friendship and a trust. Adding the romantic aspect to what was so essentially “them” was just icing on the cake.

“So says me,” Javier agreed. He let go of Yuzuru, going to grab his phone. “Are you hungry? I was thinking we should order in tonight, and then I can make us something special tomorrow. Maybe even bake a cake. How’s that sound?”

With an extra giggle, Yuzuru pushed Javier’s shoulder lightly. “You’re going to make me all this terrible and delicious food, and then I’ll never be able to skate again.” He was being dramatic, as always, but he hoped that their now being married didn’t mean that they would stop being strict with each other.

Though they were in love, and madly so, Yuzuru would be disappointed in himself if he didn’t give his best effort in looking nice for Javier.

“No, just for a special dinner, I promise. After that, I’ll have an iron grip on the food…we both know that’s a lie, you’re going to have to be hard on me.”

“Why? Because you’ll want to spoil me?” Yuzuru smiled.

Javier shrugged. “Basically.”

“Figured…but yes, I do think that food sounds good.”

They had had a whirlwind couple of weeks, between getting married and going on a honeymoon and traveling back to Canada–they had hardly had time to sleep, which was fine, because Yuzuru wasn’t entirely sold on sleeping when he had Javier with him.

But now, he was tired and hungry, and he wouldn’t have been mad if he went to bed without dinner for how much he wanted to go to sleep. Still, he let Javier order them a pizza, and once it arrived, he sat down on the couch with a slice, half-excited when Javier plopped down next to him. It was a comfortable kind of existence, that they were able to just eat and sit beside each other without feeling self-conscious.

For a few moments, the two ate in silence, the only sound in the room their chewing. But eventually, Javier put his plate down, and he turned his body to face Yuzuru, hands resting against his knees. “Want to guess what I’m thinking about now?”

Pausing, Yuzuru actually had to think about it. He wasn’t sure if Javier were thinking about something insightful and sweet, or if he actually wanted to get another piece of pizza. What he was thinking, though, was that he was such a lucky person, to be able to experience this kind of love so early in life and with such an amazingly kind man, that they were able to be married to each other and lose absolutely nothing in return (except for their “single” statuses).

He could still skate competitively, and Javier was going to work at the rink and assist with classes, and they had such a strong support system in so many countries. They had their parents and their friends, and Yuzuru wasn’t sure what he had done completely right that he had earned this kind of happy ending. Or beginning, actually.

Yuzuru’s expression softened into the lightest of smiles, and he bit his lip, tilting his head to the side. He wasn’t sure how to say what he was thinking without sounding cheesy, but he realized that, when he was literally sitting next to his husband, he had already put all his emotions and feelings on the line once before, and there was absolutely nothing to be worried about now.

“That you’re my person,” he answered, voice sure yet quiet.

Javier blinked, and he quickly turned his head away, surprising Yuzuru. “That’s not what I was thinking,” the older man replied, but his voice sounded oddly…thick?

Then Yuzuru blinked, unsure if he actually heard what he thought he did. Javier was choked up. He was passionate, yes, and perhaps even more emotionally available than Yuzuru was, but Yuzuru was certainly the sensitive one. He was the type of person to cry at the drop of a hat. Not Javier.

“If saying something like that makes you get all teary-eyed, then maybe I should try to keep it to myself,” Yuzuru teased, hands going to Javier’s side to tickle him. He was relieved when Javier struggled, already breaking into a grin, though he did have to swipe at his eyes.

“I just always thought you were terrible with words. Remember how hard it was for you to think of something to say at the rehearsal dinner?”

“…you’re actually a very bad husband. I’m starting to reconsider this marriage.”

“Mm, that’s unfortunate, because you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me…husband.”

Hearing Javier say that, to call Yuzuru his husband–it was enough to floor a man, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes, settling back onto the couch, grateful when Javier’s arm reached around his shoulders.

Husband. The novelty probably wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all my completed prompts at figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
